Circus Freaks
by Kiki2009
Summary: Tenten is quite aware that she isn't special. After all, she lives in a world of circus freaks and her adept skills in weaponry simply can't compete. She knows this. One-shot, no pairings.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially Naruto. Although, if I had, man, this series would be such a twisted form of humor/angst/someones on drugs pairings nobody would know what the heck was going on.**

**Enjoy this little drabble! I wrote it over a year ago but only just found it. By the way, for all who like to give out pity: my idiotic brother deleted a folder on my computer and emptied the Recycling Bin. The particular folder he deleted had everything I have ever written in it. Yes, I know I was up all night crying. Inside was a book I was working on, and, two stories I was planning on either updating or creating on here. Behold, set before you is my pain. Sigh.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this little Ficlet!**

* * *

Tenten is not special.

She knows this.

She knows that sometimes, no matter how hard you _want_ something, how hard you _believe_ in something, or how hard you _work_ for something, some things can never be achieved.

She knows that she can never compete with Hinata's terrifyingly powerful eyes. After all, what does it matter if she can hit a target with point blank accuracy if said target will always, _always_, know where the weapon is coming from and where it is heading.

She knows this.

She knows that she can't compete with Ino's special family ninjutsu. She can hit a target within fifteen seconds… but what does it matter if said target is switching bodies ever _ten_ seconds.

She _knows_ this.

She knows that she can't compete with Sakura's freaky strength, healing techniques, and genjutsu. So what if she can detect a target through any average illusion? Because if said target is not only someone who can heal herself repeatedly, but also casts some of the strongest genjutsu's in the village, well then, how can she hope to win?

God damnit, yes she knows this, and yes she knows that. Obviously mere weapons can never hope to defeat this circle of circus freaks. She doesn't have a demon sealed up inside her, no amazing blood limit techniques, no secret ninjutus passed down through the family from generation through generation, and she is neither naturally strong nor fast. She knows all that.

In fact, she is also quite aware that there are many other ninja out there who are just as inhuman as her comrades. People who won't even waver at the thought of kunai, shuriken, and explosives. Temari is a prime example of this.

That doesn't mean she'll stop trying though.

Because weapons are all she knows, and weapons are all she has. Tenten is a blacksmith's daughter, and has no ancestors who were ever ninjas.

Still, sometimes she thinks she's more of a ninja than any of her comrades. Didn't ninja start out only with stealth and shuriken? Wasn't their beginning humble and discreet? There were no blood limits, no ninjutsu at all, not in the beginning, and these were the people who bred even more ninjas.

It wasn't until later, due to competition, war, and feuds that the art of the ninja escalated from something beautiful to some unknown animal on steroids to be rented out on command. She imagined that if the founders of the ninja world were present today they would be disappointed at the state of their carefully molded art.

So, Tenten has decided that because weapons are all she knows, and because weapons are all she has, and maybe, a little bit, because weapons are what the ninja world really got its footing on… that she will stick with using weapons.

However, to do this she must be prepared to work for it, and so, as she trains she looks for the Hyuuga's infamous blind spot. She works on entrapping targets within _nine_ seconds. She works on identifying genjutus and deactivating them faster, and she even works on poisons that make healing, without a doubt, impossible. She does all this, while also, on her off days, traveling to wind country to try and find a way to throw kunai accurately through cyclones.

But she doesn't stop there. Beyond that she trains on throwing knives through waterfalls and waves in water country. She has her blacksmith of a father help her design her own new line of weapons that are almost entirely resistant to even the hottest heat of fire. She even runs around Konoha with Gai-sensai, on her hands, fifty times (she hasn't worked up to the five hundred times quite yet) only to increase the strength of her arms, hoping one day to split rock and ice with air bent weapons alone. And finally, to end a day of hard work, she travels to the Hidden Sand Village and demands that the Kazekage's older brother, Kankuro, help her improve control of her chakra strings.

Tenten knows she isn't special.

But she's plans on that to change.

After all, she also wants to join the world of circus freaks.

* * *

**Feel free to leave a lovely review... I know it isn't long but I wrote it for all those die hard Tenten fans who usually get so little in the form of Tenten centric fanfics! Hope you enjoyed, won't know unless you leave a review!**


End file.
